Intimidate (Ability)
Intimidate (Japanese: いかく Intimidation) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle Generation III When a Pokémon with Intimidate enters the battle, it lowers the stat of all adjacent opponents by one stage. In Generations and , Intimidate's activation message reads, "'s Intimidate cuts 's attack!" In Generation V, the message changed to "'s Attack fell!" Intimidate has no effect on Pokémon who are immune to Attack stat reductions, such as Pokémon with , , or . This Ability will not affect a target with a . Generation IV onward Intimidate now also activates when a Pokémon gains the Ability, such as via or Mega Evolution. In a Triple Battle, Intimidate does not affect non-adjacent Pokémon. Intimidate does not affect Pokémon with the Ability. Wild Pokémon are more likely to call for help when facing a Pokémon with Intimidate. It shares this effect with and . If a Pokémon holding an Adrenaline Orb is affected by Intimidate, the item will be consumed and increase the holder's Speed by one stage. Outside of battle From onwards, if a Pokémon with Intimidate is in the first place in the party (even if fainted), there is a 50% chance that a Pokémon that would be encountered will not appear if the leading Pokémon's level is 5 or more higher than the level of the Pokémon that would be encountered. It shares this effect with . Pokémon with Intimidate In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series When an adjacent enemy Pokémon attacks a Pokémon with the Ability Intimidate, the power of physical moves are reduced by 20%. Description |Lowers the Physical Attack power of attackers.}} |Reduces the Physical Attack power of attackers.}} | }} |Reduces nearby enemies' Attack.}} |Reduces damage from physical moves used by attackers next to the Pokémon. It reduces damage from physical moves of attackers who are next to it! }} |It reduces damage from physical moves of attackers who are next to it!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, the that used during his match against was revealed to have Intimidate as his Ability by Emerald's Pokédex. * In , 's Rayler was revealed to have Intimidate as his Ability. * In , 's Archy was revealed to have Intimidate as his Ability. * In , Silver's Gyarados was revealed to have Intimidate as his Ability. * 's Élec was revealed to have Intimidate as his Ability when Mega Evolved in the PokéSPedia data-book. * In Omega Alpha Adventure 3, Zinnia's Salamence was mentioned to have Intimidate as its Ability, but it wasn't shown activating it. * 's is revealed to have Intimidate as his Ability. * 's Nana is revealed to have Intimidate as her Ability. * Winona's is revealed to have Intimidate as her Ability. * 's is revealed to have Intimidate as its Ability. * Lenora's is revealed to have Intimidate as its Ability. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Trivia * Prior to becoming an Ability, Intimidate appeared as a TCG . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=威嚇 / 威吓 |zh_yue=威嚇 |fi=Pelottelu |de=Bedroher |it=Prepotenza |pt=Intimidação |es=Intimidación |fr=Intimidation |ko=위협 |vi=Hăm dọa }} Category:Abilities that affect appearance of wild Pokémon Category:Abilities with field effects Category:Stat lowering Abilities Category:Abilities that activate upon entering battle de:Bedroher es:Intimidación fr:Intimidation (talent) it:Prepotenza ja:いかく zh:威吓（特性）